Soy Feliz
by makuanna
Summary: Aqui os dejo lo que yo creo que paso en esas escenas finales que no vimos del 3x23


Todo había terminado. Era libre, solo tenía que dar un último paso para romper todo los hilos que le conectaban con la pesadilla que estuvo viviendo durante los últimos meses.

Miró hacia la mesa de noche y vio la única foto que decidió guardar de su madre. Era una imagen de la última fiesta de navidad que celebraron todos juntos. Thea era una niña. ¿Cómo habían cambiado todos en esos tres años?

No pude evitar caminar y coger esa foto. La oscuridad de lo sucedido semanas atrás, hizo que un sentimiento de Ira renaciera en su estomago, pero entonces el teléfono vibro y le obligo a regresar al presente. Tomo aire y miro la pantalla y ahí estaba su luz.

\- **¿Estás lista?** \- pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- **No aun no** – hubo unos segundos de silencio- **Oliver ¿estás seguro?**

\- **Felicity nunca he estado tan seguro de esto** – sabía que esta respuesta no resolvería las dudas de ella. Después del infierno que le había hecho pasar desde la primera cita, eran normales sus miedos. Pero todo había cambiado tenía todo un futuro para demostrarle que no se iba a marchar nunca más de su lado, que Arrow había "muerto" con Roy, Al-saheem nunca existió gracias a ella y ahora simplemente era Oliver Queen. El hombre que fue un cobarde, que tuvo que pasar un nuevo infierno junto con Ras para recoger fuerzas y elegirla a ella.

\- **Te espero en casa, bueno quiero decir en mi casa** – Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el balbuceo nervioso **\- aunque ya no será mi casa porque en realidad nos vamos a ir de Starling. Ya que estamos con este tema ¿dónde vamos a ir? ¿Meto en la maleta ropa de abrigar o ropa ligera? ¿Mejor de ambas? Si creo que será lo mejor meter un poco de todo en la maleta** – Oliver observo su pequeña maleta llena con lo imprescindible. Si estuvo 5 años perdido sin nada, era capaz de sobrevivir con lo básico - **¿Por cierto vamos a ir en mi mini? Porque yo a esa máquina mortal llamada arrowmoto no pienso subir** – Oliver hizo una mueca al escuchar el nuevo apodo para su apreciada moto.

\- **No te preocupes, vamos a ir en un precioso vehículo con cuatro ruedas, motor, volante y con el espacio suficiente para que yo pueda estirar mis pies** – no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como Felicity tomo aire al escuchar esa insinuación de que su coche era demasiado pequeño.

\- **Señor Queen creo que tenemos que negociar nuestros límites de confianza en nuestra relación. Creo que debo recordar que me debe el lavado de mis asientos traseros que fueron manchados accidentalmente de su sangre. Necesite muchos lavados hasta que volvieron a ser los mismos asientos impolutos.**

\- **Te prometo que te pagare hasta el último centavo. Estoy seguro que mi pequeña muestra de buena fé de hace unas semanas en nuestra Suite privada en Nanda Parbat te convenció de que soy un hombre que no le gusta dejar cosas a medias** – Oliver no pudo evitar reír, sabía que Felicity estaba reviviendo cada beso y caricia de hace unas semanas. Sus mejillas serían de tres o cuatro tonos más intensos en cuestión de segundos. - **Voy para tu casa en un rato. Tengo que despedirme de mi hermana y zanjar un asunto**

\- **Oliver no me dejes esperándote** \- silencio- **Te quiero.**

- **Nunca más Felicity. Yo también te quiero** – era tan sencillo pronunciar esas palabras. Nunca con ninguna otra mujer fueron tan sencillas de pronunciar, siempre fueron forzadas, en cambio con ella todo era natural y fácil.

Caminó hacia el armario y, sacó su chaqueta de piel marrón. Necesitaba sentirse liberado de uniformes, trajes de oficina... Todo eso se quedaba atrás, junto con sus pesadillas, sus miedos pero sobre todo sus muertos. Ahora vestía unos simples vaqueros, un jersey color verde, era aun demasiado pronto para renunciar a ese color, además sabia que a Felicity le volvía loca; y la chaqueta. Oliver Queen no necesitaba nada más; solo una vida llena de luz, de sueños en resumen un futuro.

Cogió la maleta y salió decidido de la que había sido su habitación durante casi un año. Bajó las escaleras y escucho la voz de Malcom. Una vez mas estaba jugando con sus palabras para convencer o manipular a Thea, pero a diferencia del pasado, ella ya no era esa niña débil. Esa chica murió en las manos de Ras, la chica que regreso del Pozo Lazarus se había convertido en una mujer decidida, fuerte pero sobretodo madura y eso era lo que más orgullo le hacía sentir.

\- **¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?** \- le preguntó Thea con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos había miedo por la decisión que estaba tomando su hermano.

\- **Sí. Como las últimas 5 veces que me has preguntado** – ella suspira- **Mantente a salvo ¿vale?** \- no puede evitar la preocupación. Aun era su hermana pequeña, y por muy adulta y preparada que estuviera, siempre estaría preocupado por ella.

\- **Tan a salvo como cualquiera con una máscara puede estar** -sonrió al escuchar su respuesta. Era la típica respuesta que el mismo hubiese usado –. **Aunque en realidad estaba pensando... ¿Puedo llamarme red arrow?** \- Oliver sonrió aun mas, porque ahí estaba la pequeña Thea, la que le perseguía durante horas por la mansión para poder jugar conmigo. Era el momento de mi pequeña venganza y por iba a disfrutar de ella.

\- **Creo que ya le dije a todo el mundo que te llamaran Speedy** – Thea cogió aire, sabía que esa pequeña broma entre hermanos le iba a perseguir durante toda su vida, pero no le importaba. Ya no, porque cada vez que pronunciasen su "nombre de batalla" un pedacito de su hermano estaría con ella. Se fundieron en un abrazo, no como Speedy y Arrow, simplemente eran Oliver y Thea Queen. Después de muchos años, meses y semanas dejaban atrás sus cargas más pesadas y eran libres como lo fueron en su infancia.

Pero antes de terminar con las despedidas Oliver sabía que le quedaba un último peldaño. Soltó a Thea y vio como ésta se alejaba. Camino hacia el hombre con él que aún le quedaba un deuda pendiente, como le había dicho a Felicity no le gustaba dejar las cosas a media. El semblante serio regreso al rostro de Oliver, una vez más se puso esa mascara que deseaba eliminar de mi vida.

\- **Como acordamos** – hizo el gesto de darle la mano, pero en realidad era aquello que tanto ansiaba Malcom. Escuchó su nuevo discurso donde una vez más me repitió que era como su hijo. Aun siendo aliados no podía olvidar todo el daño que hizo a la ciudad, a Tommy, su mejor amigo, y a su hermana. - **Nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Sara y a mi hermana, JAMAS.**

\- **¿Eso significa que somos enemigos una vez más?**

\- **Eso depende de lo que tú hagas con tu parte del trato** – no necesito decirle nada más. Pasara lo que pasara, si algún día regresaba a la vida de su hermana o cualquiera de sus amigos no dudaría en regresar y acabar con él.

No hubieron más palabras, Oliver ya había cumplido su parte del trato. Caminó hacia donde estaba su hermana la volvió a abrazar antes de marcharse. Le prometió que le escribiría algún mensaje a lo largo de los días.

\- T **ranquilo Oliver sé que no lo harás** – dijo con tranquilidad-, **pero tu novia ya tiene una lista de cosas que tiene que hacer para mantenerme al día sobre su ubicación, si no quiere que todo el equipo salga en vuestra búsqueda** – sonrió.

\- **Estoy seguro que Felicity cumplirá cada uno de tus requisitos** – la abrazó y le dio un beso.

\- **Esto es un adiós**

\- **Thea he tenido que decir adiós en muchas ocasiones. Digamos que es un hasta pronto** – vio el dolor en sus ojos, al igual que semanas atrás lo vio en los ojos de Felicity.

\- **Al menos sque en esta ocasión no desaparecerás en medio del mar, y vivirás en un infierno isla, viéndote obligado a poner trampas crueles y psicóticas para sobrevivir** – sacó las llaves de su coche- . **Ha pasado todas las revisiones, tienes un kit de supervivencia en el maletero y he puesto un cd de música, que estoy segura que no has escuchado pero triunfaron durante tus 5 años de ausencia** – rieron durante unos segundos y se volvieron abrazar.

Bajó al coche, guardó su maleta y salió de allí a su nueva vida. Después de todo el infierno vivido por primera vez, sentía que tenía las riendas de su vida. Condujo feliz, quería llegar a su lado, besarla y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Cuando llegó, bajó del coche y por primera vez sintió que estaba en su hogar. Subió las escaleras y en su estomago hubo una mezcla de sentimientos, pero no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por las dudas una vez más, eso ya no iba a volver a ocurrir. Tocó un par de veces, esperó durante unos segundo, los cuales se hicieron eternos; hasta que allí estaba ella con la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto en otra mujer. Sin darse cuenta ambos suspiraron, quizás el estado de nervios no era solo cosa de él.

\- B **ienvenido** – Oliver dio un paso hacia ella y la sujeto con sus manos por su cadera y no pudo resistirse. Necesitaba besarla con tranquilidad, saboreando cada pequeño segundo. Deseaba besarla desde que descubrió que era ella quien estaba detrás del traje de ATOM. Una vez más le había vuelto a salvar de caer al precipicio.

Cuando se separaron Felicity mantuvo los ojos cerrados - T **engo miedo de abrir los ojos y que todo sea un sueño** –. El corazón de Oliver se rompió un poco, ¿tan cruel había sido con ella? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento y había despertado del sueño?- **Felicity** – dije casi susurrando-. **No me voy a marchar** – no sabía cómo quitarle el miedo a abrir los ojos y sentirse rechazada una vez más, a la sensación de abandono. Así que simplemente hizo aquello que durante estos años supo hacer, seguir su instinto. La volvió a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad, como si aquel beso fuese la confirmación de que ella era su prioridad, su elección.

No recuerdan muy bien cómo llegaron a la habitación, solo sabían que después de ese beso vinieron otros. Caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, dejando atrás piezas de ropa tiradas por el suelo, muebles... Necesitaban sentirse, disfrutar de cada segundo. Sabían que no habría un Adiós o corazones rotos después. Querían hacer el amor durante todo el tiempo que fuese posible y recuperar cada minuto perdido, cada caricia, cada despertar, cada sonrisa o pequeña discusión lo querían todo.

El despertar fue mágico. Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana y, no pudo evitar observar cada curva de su cuerpo, cada lunar; sin duda iba a ser su pasatiempo favorito durante el resto de su vida, descubrir cada pequeño detalle del cuerpo perfecto de su novia.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo distinto que fue todo cuando despertó en Nanda Parbat. Fue un egoísta, ya que sabía que lo suyo era algo pasajero, algo que con el paso de las horas iba a tener que decir adiós para siempre. Pero ella le dijo aquello que tanto anhelaba escuchar, algo que pensó que era impensable, le dijo que le quería. Esas palabras rompieron todo los muros que estaban conteniendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, cada escusa para no estar juntos fue derrumbada y quiso darle a Felicity aquello que tanto deseaban los dos; el amor, aun sabiendo que sus planes eran claro y crueles. El debía morir para que todos tuviesen un futuro mejor pero en ese instante eso no le importo.

\- **Creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a tener dos ojos clavados a mi cada mañana ¿Verdad?** \- la voz de Felicity era profunda y adormecida.

\- **Lamento comunicarte que sí** – le dio un delicado beso en la frente-. **¿Te molesta?** \- le comenzó a acariciar la espalda suavemente.

\- **Si me prometes que como recompensa voy a recibir estas caricias, creo que seré capaz de soportarlo** – abrió los ojos- **¿Te importa pasarme mis gafas?**

\- **¿ Sabes en qué momento te las quitaste?** \- pregunto con picardía **-¿ Cuándo nos besamos en tu cocina o cuándo casi caemos en uno de tus sofás?**

\- **Creo que fue en el momento que casi destrozamos una de las estanterías** – sonrió.

\- **Interesante** – se puso de pie y salió en busca de las gafas, volvió unos minutos más tarde con ellas en la mano – **siento comunicarte que estaban en la cocina** – se volvió a meter en la cama.

\- **Gracias por estar aquí** – Los ojos de Felicity brillaron

\- **Ya te dije que no me voy a marchar** – acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

\- **Lo sé. Es más, creo que esta noche me lo has demostrado en varias ocasiones** – sus mejillas se sonrojaron- **. Pero** – guardo silencio unos segundos hasta que tomo aire y volvió a mirar a Oliver- **gracias por luchar para vivir, por cumplir tu promesa de acabar con Ras y por elegirme.**

Oliver la miro durante un tiempo sin decir nada le sujeto su mano. - **Hace unos meses el miedo hizo que buscase una excusa para no estar juntos. Cuando Sara murió** \- Cerró unos segundo los ojos. La imagen del cuerpo de Sara con tres flechas aun era difícil de asimilar- . **Tú me hiciste entender que no quería morir en el sótano del club solo. No quería acabar en una camilla sin nadie. Luego mi hermana ya no era mi hermana y me di cuenta que os había perdido a ambas. Tú estabas con Ray y, ella había sido condenada a muerte por culpa de Malcom. Entonces la espada cruzo mi pecho** – Felicity acaricio la nueva cicatriz-. **Pensé en mis padres cuando aun estaban con vida. Vi a Thea el día que regrese de la isla pero el ultimo pensamiento. Mi último recuerdo fue nuestro beso en el hospital** – ambos se miraron- **Desde ese día siempre he soñado contigo. Siempre has sido mi primer y último pensamiento de cada maldito día. Felicity, luche por ti durante todos estos meses. Creo que inconscientemente te elegí el día que te vi por primera vez, pero siento decirte que no tienes aun novio tan inteligente como tú** – sonrió- **necesito más tiempo para entender las cosas.**

\- **Nuestros hijos siempre pueden sacar tu fuerza, tu físico y mi inteligencia. Serían perfectos** – sonrió

\- **Y espero que saquen tus balbuceos** – la beso una vez más-. **Por cierto,** _ **¿sigue gustándote que este dentro de ti?**_ **Y no estoy hablando de tu oído. Y qué decir del momento: "Me encanta pasar las noches contigo". Espero que te sigan gustando señorita Smoak por que no pienso separarme de ti durante mucho tiempo.**

\- **OLIVER!** \- grito Felicity toda sonrojada

\- **Recuerdo cada una de tus insinuaciones** – dijo pícaramente-. **Sé que en realidad estabas enviándome señales picantes.**

 **\- No es cierto... Yo... Argg necesito mi café** – salió de su dormitorio mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Oliver.

Unos minutos más tarde Oliver salió a la cocina. Vio a Felicity balbucear en voz baja, apenas pudo entender que estaba diciendo pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

\- **Felicity** – cogió una taza y se puso un poco de café- **esto** – se señalo a el mismo y a ella-, **sabes que ya no es algo platónico ¿Verdad?** \- Felicity le miro – **Quiero decir** \- dio unos pasos más cerca hasta ponerse a unos centímetros de ella.

\- **Lo sé Oliver. Solo espero que ahora no me metas en un ascensor y me vuelvas a lanzar con una miniballesta.**

\- **Bueno la parte del ascensor me gusta** – rió antes de dar un sorbo al café-. **Pero creo que nuestra relación está aun nivel superior. Además tenemos un viaje que comenzar, pero antes quiero esperar unos días –** Felicity dio un sobro de café y sonrió a su novio.

Durante esos días disfrutaron de pequeños momentos en Starling, esperaron a que Ray confirmara que ya no había rastro alguno del Omega en la ciudad. Oliver aprovechó y arregló algunos asuntos con Waller. Un par de noches celebraron su primera o segunda cita, sin explosivos por medio. Oliver caminó una mañana hacia el cementerio y dijo adiós a la tumba de su madre y la de Sara. Mientras miraba la lapida de piedra de su amiga recordó el último consejo que le dio: "No somos nuestras mascaras y necesitamos a personas en nuestras vidas que no lleven una"

A la mañana siguiente Felicity se puso ropa cómoda para comenzar esta nueva etapa. Oliver se puso una camisa gris oscura junto con unos vaqueros y su chaqueta de piel. Cargaron el coche y comenzaron el viaje sin un rumbo fijo. Ambos bromearon, con el paso de los días la confianza creció entre ellos, ambos se sentían unidos como si hubiesen estado toda la vida juntos.

Oliver paso horas conduciendo mientras Felicity miraba las vistas que le estaba regalando el viaje hasta que sintió la necesidad de preguntar aquello que le estaba torturando.

\- **¿ A dónde vamos?** \- intento sonar inocentemente – **He estado pensando en algún estado donde se pueda anular un matrimonio de Nanda Parbat** – Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que esa bromista del "matrimonio" iba a perseguirle durante un largo tiempo, pero no le importaba. Ya no.

\- **Puedo decirte algo extraño** – tomo aire. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado durante estos días juntos le dijo cuanto la amaba. Le contó aquello que sintió durante todo esos meses y le pidió perdón, pero no le había dicho aquello que realmente estaba sintiendo desde el día que mato a Ras y sobrevivió- **SOY FELIZ**

Felicity no necesito escuchar nada más. Sabía que allá donde fueran iban a ser felices.

O eso pensaban...

 **fin**


End file.
